halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezio-159
} - Mark V= } - Mark VI= } - Gen 2 (prototype)= } - Gen 2= } }} |-| Unarmoured = } - 2556= } - }} |name= Ezio Auditore |fullname= Ezio F. Auditore |spartantag= 159 |homeworld= Earth |born= June 24th,2531 |species= Human |gender= Male |height=6"8' , 7" |weight=225lbs , 1,000lbs |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |cyber= Spartan Neural Interface |allegiance= United Nations Space Command |branch= Navy |unit=Onyx Team |rank= Senior Chief Petty Officer |mos= |specialty= *Team Leader *Scout *Marksman *Ambush *Sabotage *Hand-to-Hand Combat |battles= *Operation: BIRTHDAY *Battle of Fumirole *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth *Raid on UNSC Midsummer Revolution |status=Alive }} Ezio-159, born Ezio F. Auditore, also known as Sierra-159 and Onyx One is a Class II SPARTAN-II commando of the , serving under the division. Proficient in being a Marksman and a Scout, Ezio is the leader of Onyx Team, an elite team of three SPARTAN-II C2s. Abducted at the age of six from his family by agents, Ezio was secretly recruited for the top-secret SPARTAN-II Class 2 program, where he trained for eight years before receiving his augmentations and becoming a super-soldier. In 2545, Ezio and the rest of the SPARTAN-II C2s received their first set of . During the he participated in hundreds of battles along with his teammates and is a decorated veteran of the Human-Covenant war. he currently serves under the Biography Early Life Ezio was born on June 24th, 2531, on the capital planet of in the city of New Florence. He was born to Leonardo and Maria Auditore, a couple of farmers living in the outskirts of the city. like most of the other SPARTAN-II candidates, Ezio wasn't really close to his parents, preferring the company of his dog Red. He often played hide and seek and tag, usually winning. Compared to others his age, he was quite tall and strong. One day while playing Hide and Seek, a man found him and asked what he was playing. A week later, that all changed when he was secretly abducted for the SPARTAN-II Class 2 program by ONI agents. When he woke up, he was very worried, wondering what happened. One of the agents made fun of Ezio's state, which ended up Ezio punching him in the eye, causing the agent to have a black eye and Ezio being beaten brutally with a shock baton. After arriving on Reach, Ezio was taken along with the rest of the candidates to a huge auditorium present in the FLEETCOM Military Complex, where they were told of their purpose by Dr. Hanson, the same man who found him during Hide and Seek a week before his abduction. Training The next day, Ezio was woken up at 0500 hours by a strike from a shock baton. He was taken outside and was told to do continuous sit-ups, Push-ups, jumping jacks, and more. Afterwards he was taken on a two mile hike around the facility. this was where he met Evie-187 and Achilles-247. then the recruits were taken to a classroom where a "dumb" A.I named Virat taught them about the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. The class was followed by a game known as "Ring the bell", with the goal being ringing a bell on top of a pole at the end of an obstacle course with the incentive of receiving dinner if you weren't the last team to ring the it. Ezio was placed with Evie and another Spartan, Achilles-247, in Onyx team. Ezio showed good leadership getting his team 5th place, and securing them dinner. The next day consisted of almost the same routine, with his training being longer and the his topic in Virat's class being The Battle of Thermopylae. In the evening he and the rest of the recruits were given parachutes to jump out of an albatross to test his bravery. Ezio was one of the first to jump, and was qualified for dinner that evening. After Six months Ezio began to learn the basics of the military. he learned how to shoot a rifle, showing his unforeseen skill with the weapon and how to prime a grenade. He also learned how to use Biofoam to treat an injury. Augmentations In 2444, Ezio and his fellow SII C2s were sent to the UNSC Trial by Fire and underwent their augmentations. During the procedure Ezio almost went into a coma due to his body initially rejecting the carbide ceramic ossification procedure. He woke up later than the other recruits due the anomaly, but nonetheless he survived the procedure and wasn't crippled. The following five weeks of recovery were especially hard for Ezio. He had to do lots of stretches and "relearn" everything hes learned. He finally got the hang of his new body in time for him and the other recruits to recieve their most powerful weapon, Mjolnir.... References Trivia *This article is named after the famed protagonist of the Assassins Creed Video Game series *Ezio's Childhood pet is named after my first dog *Ezio is modeled after Robert Downey Jr due to there not being any good pics of the real Ezio Auditore Category:Spartan-IIs